


We Will Be As One

by wingsofthenight



Series: Exactly Who We Are is Just Enough [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: In which what started out as a peaceful night together turns out to be just the thing to finally get them together.





	We Will Be As One

What probably shouldn't have surprised either of them was the fact that it was just a completely normal day up until that single moment. They had just gone on a job together that afternoon before returning to his office and making dinner together. Nothing at all out of the ordinary. Shouldn't something big have taken place to warn them that this was coming?

Then again, it wasn't like Dante had wanted things to happen in a stupidly dramatic moment. One of them being close to dying and only then confessing their feelings like in all of those stories… that wasn't something he ever wanted to happen. He'd already lost way too many people to ever want to come close to that ever happening again.

The thing was… he had never actually expected it to happen. Getting close to him was dangerous, and if they got together and the demons found out and targeted her…

No, she was the one to make the first move. Call him a coward all you wanted, but that wouldn't change the fact that he was glad she did. That way he knew for sure that this is what she wanted.

\---

They had just been sitting on the couch, staring at the dinky old TV he really needed to replace, eating the strawberry cake that they had made earlier.

“Got to say, you might be converting me to your strawberry ways,” Lady teased, finally setting her empty plate on the coffee table.

Dante laughed, polishing off the last of his piece. “High praise from someone that loves chocolate so much!”

“Please, like you don't pig out on strawberries dipped in chocolate.”

“Ah, but those are still mostly strawberry! In a way, I am much healthier than you, Miss ‘I ate an entire box of chocolates in thirty minutes!’”

She just scoffed at him, playfully swatting his arm but doing nothing to keep the grin off of her face. “Please, even when you eat salad you drown it in chicken.”

“Still healthy!”

“Keep dreaming.”

“I will, thank you for the encouragement.”

Laughing, they both just settled back on the couch, plates discarded on the table to put away later as neither devil hunter was willing to get up at the moment.

Dante had his eyes closed and a smile on his face, not even pretending to watch whatever was on the TV. That wasn't the important thing. Knowing he had a friend there with him to keep him company… that was.

The only bad thing was that he was relaxed enough to completely miss the fact that Lady was slowly leaning towards him until her body was leaning on his.

Putting his arm around her was automatic. His brain actually realizing that this was happening on the other hand? That took several more seconds, and once it finally did it froze for several seconds more. All he could get out was a weak, “Lady?”

She stiffened in his arms, clearly not having been thinking about what she was doing either. After several long moments, she looked up at him, hesitant and a little afraid, but… no, he had to be imagining that emotion he could read in her eyes, that he could practically sense from her.

Except, those beautiful eyes still locked onto his, she was leaning towards him. A moment before they could touch, she stopped for a moment, seeming to search for something in his eyes, before sucking in a deep breath before crossing the last inch between them.

He had kissed people before. This shouldn't have been new to him. But… it was _her, his Lady._ Slowly returning the kiss and wrapping an arm around her waist and burying another hand in her hair was automatic, but he wasn't sure how it was. It felt like his first kiss all over again, but even better than that could have ever hoped to be because it was _her._

Dante had no idea how long it was before they pulled back, only that he opened his eyes to see her wonderful bicolored ones looking back at him. No, he wasn't mistaking the emotions he could see and sense from her. The hesitation, the worry that she had made a mistake, and…

“Lady,” he whispered, scarcely able to believe this was happening, hand moving from playing with her hair to gently cup her cheek.

Lady gave him a smile that practically melted his heart. “Dante,” she whispered back.

He let out a sharp breath at his name, glad she couldn't read his mind and see exactly what hearing her say something as simple as his name did to him.

He gently ran his thumb over her cheek. “Lady… what does this mean?” he asked softly. He could guess, but he needed to know for sure, needed to be sure they were on the same page, that they wanted the same things.

Lady let out an amused breath, shaking her head with a wry grin on her face. “Dante, you can put that together. Just use the brain you keep pretending you don't have for once.”

“Ouch, that hurt,” he said with no real venom, too elated to stop the wide grin from crossing his face that she returned.

He leaned in again, keeping eye contact to make sure she wanted the same thing he did. When she didn't look away, just kept staring at him with those sparkling eyes, he captured her lips again, taking in that sweet taste he swore he was already addicted to.

They didn't retreat much the next time they broke apart, only a few short inches still separating them. Dante took the time to just feel her. Feel her weight against him, having settled in his lap as they were kissing, feel the soft strands of hair tickle his fingers, feel her hand gently stroke his back, and all but feel the emotion he had longed to feel from her.

He chuckled, touching their foreheads together before closing his eyes and just breathing in her wonderful scent. His fingers came across a small scar on the back of her hand, gently tracing it over and over. One day he'll go spend hours worshipping all of the little imperfections that make her the person she was, but that could wait. He was too content to even think about going that far tonight.

“So, Lady, you finally opened your eyes and decided you really wanted a piece of this fine specimen?”

She groaned, leaning forward and burying her head on his shoulder. “I swear, something must have possessed me even though we were only fighting a couple Frosts. How else could I decide getting with an idiot with terrible lines was a good idea?”

He just laughed at her, knowing she wasn't possessed. He would have sensed it by now if she was. “You say that, but I can still feel you smiling!” he pointed out, grinning even wider when she chuckled.

They both sobered up a minute later, Lady lifting her head to stare at him as he cupped her cheek again. “Lady… you know what this means, right? What being with me could mean for you?”

She nodded, staring at him with all the compassion he could sense from her. “I do,” she whispered, reaching up to cup his cheek in return. “Believe me, I've been thinking about this for much longer than you know.”

He just smiled, pulling her forward into a hug. “I should have made a move long ago then, not waited eight years for you to.”

She chuckled, arms reaching around him to return the hug. “I wouldn't have minded.”

Dante just smiled, burying his head in her hair and breathing her in yet again. Without even realizing it, he started to make a pleased sound from his chest.

“Wait a minute… you're _purring!”_

“What? No I'm not!”

“Yeah, you were! You purr! Oh my God, this is amazing!”

“Uh… it's some sort of devil thing I guess? It's probably normal…”

“I hope so because you're never living this down!”

He pouted, but couldn't hold back the pleased smile and purr as she grinned at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

If this was what waited for him, he would take all of the teasing that would come. His Lady had already stolen his heart long ago, and he would never ask for it back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I will actually finish the post 5 fic next and not write anything else before then. 
> 
> Anyway, so I finally wrote the thing where they get together. Two things I wanted to do with this:  
> 1) I kind of wanted to write something where it doesnt take something major to get them together. I mean it's a good trope and I like to read, but at the same time I just love something as simple as a night in makes people get together.  
> 2) Dante purrs and it's amazing. Actually all of the sparda boys purr. It's like their thing and none of their significant others mind one single bit.


End file.
